


Father Figures

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alek calls dream mister out of respect and admiration, Daddy Issues, Dream has a lot of pent up feelings abt his dad, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, alek is dating dream and aleister and is still crushing hard on both of them, based off of what roddy tweeted at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Velveteen Dream reminisces on his dad after Roderick tweets about it.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Velveteen Dream, Velveteen Dream/Aleister Black | Tommy End/Aleksandar, Velveteen Dream/Aleksandar
Kudos: 2





	Father Figures

Everyone knew the story of Velveteen Dream's father.

He died when Dream was two years old. A shame, such a young boy growing up without a father figure. Dream didn't remember much of his dad, but he remembered the detail his dad always focused on, no matter what.

Appearances.

Even at the young age of two, Dream was wearing expensive clothes and jewelry to please the public. His father owned a company, which he ran with pride. He was well known, and after he died, the world fell quiet for a split second. An icon was lost to the public. They saw him as an amazing, loving man that valued family over everything.

How wrong they were. 

Dream never got praised by his dad. No hugs, no kisses, no affection. He only paid any mind to him when he had a photoshoot with him. Then it was back to the house with mom. But, a year after Dream's father passed, a truth was uncovered. Apparently, he was running some kind of brothel behind his main industry. And sure, that may not seem bad, but it got worse when they found the people that worked there. Most were eighteen, the legal age, but others were barely there or under. Rumor has it that he was talking of selling his own son because someone had offered more money than his father had seen. But he died before anything was confirmed.

Since Dream was only two, he didn't know what happened when his father didn't show up at home like he usually did. Dream assumed at the time it was another 'surprise business trip'. But as he grew up, he learned the truth. 

He couldn't stand his father. He couldn't stand talking about him.

Dream had always thought he turned out fine. He was well liked in the ring, and in real life. He had two boyfriends, cats, and popularity. So why did he still feel insecure sometimes, especially when his lack of a father figure was bought up?

Roderick taunted him on his lack of a father on twitter, which was something Dream couldn't share his true feelings on. A retweet about spanking his wife was enough. His reply blew up. People were saying he crossed the line. So did Roderick. He crossed a line that should never be crossed with the Velveteen Dream.

Dream sighed aloud and put his phone face-down on the table. He was emotionally drained. Aleister and Aleksandar were both looking at him, concern on their faces. 

"Mister Dream," Alek started, putting down his fork. "Are you okay? You seem off." He murmured, to which Dream sighed and rubbed at his temples. Aleister had a knowing look in his eyes, familiar with the issues Dream had with his father. He spoke softly, facing the younger man.

"It's kind of personal, Alek. I'm sure he'll tell you in the near future."

Alek flushed pink in embarrassment. He nodded, looking slightly ashamed as he cursed himself for asking the question. "Right. My apologies."

"No, I need to talk about this." Dream breathes, leaning forward. He stares at his hands, pressing his thumbs together. His lips were pressed together in a flat line, thinking if how to word this. "I know you're a fan, Alek. So I suppose you know that...my father died when I was young." He starts, looking up at the other man steadily. "I had no father figure. It was always me, and my amazing mother. So the fact that...Roderick commented on my lack of a father crossed a lot of lines for me. I have mixed feelings about my dad. He never really...gave me affection. He was so busy with his business...and his secret one, where he would be willing to sell even me for riches. The tweet just...has me reminiscing a bit. Maybe if I had a father I...would have turned out better, since I was named after him."

The room went quiet. Aleksandar's face was serious, and quiet in thought. He finally spoke, his voice soft. 

"You turned out just fine."

Aleister gently took Dream's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. His gaze was soft and loving as well. "He's right. Your father doesn't define you, or how you turned out. Either way, our paths were destined to cross. All three of us." He purred, glancing at Alek. 

"For what it's worth…" Aleksandar blushed, clearing his throat. "I didn't have a good relationship with my parents. I did wonder how I would have turned out if they were there...but we're our own people now. Who our parents are or were doesn't define us. I...think you're amazing, Dream."

Dream went quiet, gulping as tears rolled down his cheeks. For the first time since he lived with his mom, he felt genuine love and acceptance. He took off his sunglasses, wiping his eyes and pulling the two men close to him.

"I love you. Both of you." 

The other men smiled, Alek still slightly shy. 

"I...love you, Mister Dream. I-I'm glad you feel the same."

"You already know I love you." Aleister chuckles.

Dream sighed. This was truly the perfect life. He sat up. 

"Alright, now let's go to bed. I've got a big day."

Roderick was a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent and I may or may not be projecting Haha


End file.
